Traditionally, the television has been the most widely used entertainment and information device for most people. Today, however, Internet use is gaining popularity over television especially among younger people, as computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet become integral components of daily life. At the same time, television programming choices have expanded tremendously. A viewer may have hundreds of television programs from which to choose at any given time of the day. The vast number of programming choices paradoxically makes it more difficult for viewers to find programs that they might enjoy. Viewers can look to their friends for recommendations, but the number of programming choices could easily overwhelm any manual process for receiving programming recommendations.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that enhances the television experience to provide a more interactive and community-based experience for viewers.